


Comfort and Joy

by UnsealingKale



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Secret Santa 2019, Romance, engineer Rhett and Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsealingKale/pseuds/UnsealingKale
Summary: As Christmas approaches, newlyweds Rhett and Link decorate their tree and reflect on their love for one another.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2019





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayluh1915](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/gifts).



> This gift is a for Kayluh1915 for the Mythical Secret Santa 2019 gift exchange. I hope you like it! Wishing you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Link smiled when he found the Yule log playing on TV. The crackling fireplace and cheerful Christmas music were just right for setting the mood to decorate the Christmas tree. He turned to look at Rhett, and his smile grew even bigger at the look of approval in his new husband’s eyes.

“Perfect,” Rhett said, as he sat another plastic bin full of decorations down in the middle of the living room. Their families had each given them some of the Christmas decorations that they had grown up with when they moved, and they had also purchased some new ones together. They had plenty of decorations for the massive tree that rivaled Rhett in height. “That’s all of them. Let’s get started.”

Link stood from the couch and went to join Rhett. Together, they covered their tree with lights, garland, and an assortment of ornaments. Nothing matched, but that was just the way Link liked it, despite his usual preference for order. He loved seeing reminders of his and Rhett’s pasts mixed with bits of their present and hopes for their future together. Decorating the tree had always been his favorite part of Christmas. His mom had made it a really special time together. He hummed along with the music as they worked, moving slowly around the tree and making sure there were no big gaps left between ornaments.

Eventually, they hung the last few ornaments and stepped back to admire their work from a distance. The tree stood proud in the corner of their well-decorated living room, lights twinkling merrily. “What do you think?” Link asked. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It really is. Oh, one more thing.” Rhett picked up the glass star from the coffee table and turned it around with his fingers before reaching to place it on its spot at the top of the tree. He plugged it into the strand of lights and hummed in satisfaction when it lit up. “There we go.”

Link pulled Rhett into a kiss when he turned around, wrapping both of his arms around his shoulders. He found himself welling up despite the cheerful mood as the kiss lingered. Rhett immediately broke the kiss pulled him into a tight hug. “Are those happy tears?” he asked, softly.

“Yes.” Link laughed at himself as he tried to find the right words to explain. “It’s just that this is our first Christmas together as husbands, and our first Christmas in California. I’m so excited to be here with you, and to experience all of these firsts with you, and I’m just so...happy.”

“I’m happy too, baby. Come on, let’s sit down together for a minute.” Rhett guided Link back to the couch. They sat down together and Rhett wrapped them up in the oversized fuzzy blanket that they kept folded on one end of the couch. The weather was much warmer in California than it was North Carolina at this time of year, but it was still nice to wrap up in blankets and pretend that it might be snowing outside. Link snuggled into Rhett’s arms as the Yule log continued to crackle and burn on TV, soft Christmas music filling the air with comfort and joy. His tears soon dried as he pressed his ear to Rhett’s chest and listened to his heart beat evenly. The sound was intimately familiar and comforting to him, and as he lied there, he imagined that he could hear the love Rhett held for him in his heart. He closed his eyes and soaked up the warm feeling, until he remembered something important.

“I need to go put the cookies in to bake. We have to get them ready so we can mail them tomorrow morning, remember?” Link said. He wanted to keep cuddling, but they still had work to do. This would be his first Christmas away from his mom, and he wanted to do something extra special for her. Rhett had suggested that they bake cookies for both of their families back home, and Link had known immediately that it would be perfect. They had flown back for Thanksgiving, but it was too expensive to fly across the country again so soon, even with them both working as engineers. At least this way, they could send something homemade to their families.

“Oh, yeah,” Rhett said. “Do you need me to help you?”

“No, thanks. I think I’ve got it.” Link wasn’t great at cooking, but he just had to roll out a batch of the dough they’d made earlier and cut the cookies out to bake. He pressed a quick kiss to Rhett’s chest and stood, immediately missing his warm embrace.

It was easy enough to cut out the cookies and put them in the oven. It wasn’t long at all before the delicious smell of baking cookies filled the air. Link inhaled the scent as he headed back into the living room. He found Rhett asleep on the couch, his long legs sticking off the end. Link smiled as another wave of love built inside him for his husband. He was just so cute when he slept. Link adjusted the blanket to better cover him up, bending to press his lips to his forehead. Then he went back into the kitchen to wash the rolling pin and cookie cutters. He never could stand to leave dirty dishes alone for long.

When the oven finally beeped, Link was struck by an idea. He took the cookies out to cool and then rummaged through the pantry until he found what he was looking for, the hot cocoa. He made a big mug for himself and one for Rhett, topping them both with lots of mini marshmallows. He put two warm cookies on a plate and carefully carried everything into the living room, setting them down on the end table near Rhett.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Link cooed, as he brushed his fingers through Rhett’s hair. “I’ve got something special for you.”

Rhett stirred easily, blinking up at Link. “What’s that?” he asked. He cleared his throat and sat up. “How long was I asleep?”

“Not too long. You can go back to sleep if you want, but I thought you might want to taste the cookies while they’re still warm.” Link sat down and gestured at the end table. “I made us some hot cocoa too.”

Rhett passed Link his mug before he attacked his cookie. He smiled around the first bite, making appreciative sounds as he ate. “Delicious,” he praised as he finished the last bite. “Can I have more?”

“Sorry, but no. They’re for my mom. I want to send her a dozen, and there were only two extras.” He took a bite of his own cookie, nearly melting inside at the warm peanut butter flavor. “Ooh, they are good. We’ll have to make a batch just for us.”

“Definitely. Are you going to eat all of yours?” Rhett asked, a teasing note to his voice.

“Yes, I am,” Link said, rolling his eyes.

“Really? But it’s such a big cookie, and I’m such a hungry man,” Rhett said, pouting.

“Watch this.” Link quickly stuffed the rest of the cookie into his mouth and washed it down with a few sips of his hot cocoa, grinning. It was the perfect snack for the season if he said so himself, and he knew his mom would love the cookies.

“You’ve left me with no choice then,” Rhett said, as he wrapped an arm around Link and pulled him closer. “I need another taste.” He pressed his lips against Link’s, licking gently as he pretended to find crumbs. “Mmm. So good.”

“You’re gross. It’s a good thing I love you so much,” Link said, and they both dissolved into giggles.

“I love you too,” Rhett said, after he regained his breath. “I’m so happy that you said yes to my other question.”

“Me too, bo. But you know I’d always say yes to being your husband.” Link wrapped his arm around Rhett, hugging him close. Another cuddle session was just what he needed, and hopefully this one wouldn’t be interrupted by any more chores. Christmas was still two weeks away, but somehow he already knew that this one was going to be the very best Christmas of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
